Mind of an Empress
by Marduk42
Summary: A criminal mastermind stumbles onto the Digital World, and sets out to rule it all (yaoi, violence)
1. Serendipity

Mind of an Empress  
  
***  
  
Serendipity  
  
***  
  
All right, everyone, typical warning-type thing. Digimon and all affiliated characters do not belong to me. I'm not even positive who does...some rich Japanese people do. Alexandra and Maria belong to ME! Do not use them without my permission, please, or I'll be very upset. Um, next point is that this story will contain YAOI. Which means a m/m relationship (quite a few, actually). If this is against your morals, if you find it sick or if you simply don't like it, do not continue reading. I am wearing flame-retardant clothing over here, so I can ignore any flame you throw at me. And so on and so forth. Additional note: this fic is rated PG13 early on, but will get rather uncomfortable in later chapters because Alexandra is not a nice or particularly forgiving person. She delights in human suffering, so later chapters will be stuffed to the brim with angst, torture and the like. Arigatou.  
  
***  
  
This story follows an unusual timeline in that 02 never happened, but all of the characters from it exist and interact with the Digidestined. Confused? You will be. You will be (Long live George Lucas and his multimillion dollar movie industry). They in fact will be involved significantly in the story. And, since this occurs after 01, I'll provide ages for the characters.  
Kamiya Taichi-20Kamiya Hikari-16  
Ishida Yamato-20Taikashi Takeru-16  
Izumi Koushiro-19Motomiya Daisuke-16  
Kido Jyou-24Inoue Miyako-15  
Takenouchi Sora-19Hida Iori-14  
Tachikawa Mimi-21Ichijouji Ken-17  
My final note is that most places in America I use are real, and most researched by long association with them (Including the fact that the Albany Airport is international because it flies to Canada as well as NYC). So please bear with me on this. Now, finally, onward.  
  
***  
  
Upstate New York had always been somewhat of a joke among the people from the city. There wasn't much there but suburbs and landmarks. But that had changed when Tetra, Inc. placed its main headquarters in the suburbs of Albany. The corporation was a multibillion-dollar business, and known throughout the world, it had produced the world's most effective operating system, and was known for unheard-of applications of the newest technology. Reports and articles occasionally came out, and the papers covered the philanthropic doings of the CEO, Alexandra Bonjears, and although products came out at times, the actual workings of the company were secret. And on a different note, the international crime ring headed by a mysterious figure known only as The Reine extended operations into Japan during the time that the American branch of Tetra, Inc. began recruiting employees from around the world.  
  
***  
  
Izumi Koushiro smiled as he stepped off the plane.  
  
"Welcome to Albany International Airport. Please travel to the baggage claim to find your carry-ons." Koushiro wondered briefly why he had to fly into an international airport from Des Moines, but moved towards the baggage claim area where he could see a man holding a sign that read "Izumi." He marched over and sighed. The man was about 6 feet tall, with a heavy build and small glasses. The man smiled at Koushiro.  
  
"Ah, you must be Koushiro Izumi. Come with me. You don't have much baggage, I see." Koushiro grinned.  
  
"I've flown too much to let myself get bogged down with baggage claims," he muttered. The man made an effort to grin, but abandoned it.  
  
"Yeah, well, we'll get you to, uh, let's see, oh-that Tetra building down in Niskayuna. You must be working for them, huh?" Koushiro, following the man through the concourses, nodded. "Well, anyway, I'll bet you're a little confused with Americans in general, and probably the language, too. You shouldn't worry too much, though. Alexandra Bonjears, although she runs a multibillion-dollar company, is on speaking relationships with most employees, and she herself is a linguist and a cultural researcher. She's a real nice lady, goes to my church. But I'm digressing. I bet you miss some of your friends back home by now, huh?" Koushiro responded again with just a nod, thining a little mournfully about one person he'd left behind. He'd never really gotten out of his shell, his shield, to tell that person about his affection. Neither of them had exactly been the type to take risks; Koushiro had often wished he'd gotten the crest of Courage. "Hello, Mr. Izumi?" Koushiro was startled from his reverie.  
  
"Huh-what?"  
  
"We're at the cab." Koushiro gave a weak smile and slipped in.  
  
"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about-"  
  
"Your first love. I understand. Separated for an indefinate period from her-"  
  
"Him." Koushiro wasn't thinking when he corrected the cab driver, but tried in vain to correct the slip of the tongue. "I-I-I-meant-" He was broken off by a chuckle.  
  
"All Americans aren't vicious homophobes, Mr. Izumi. And besides, as long as you pay me, I don't care if you're a voodoo priest." Koushiro smiled weakly.  
  
"I-uh-good."  
  
"So what's he like?" Koushiro's eyes seemed to melt, and his voice became softer as he spoke.  
  
"He has the most beautiful blue hair, and he's just so cute when he's insecure..."  
  
***  
  
"Welcome to Tetra, Inc, Mr. Izumi." Alexandra Bonjears was an athletic, medium-height woman with long black hair and pale skin. Her eyes reminded Koushiro of a mood ring, since they seemed to change color constantly. At the moment, they were a calm green. He recognized a French accent in her fluent English, and held out his hand.  
  
"Thank you, Alex-san," he murmured. She frowned slightly, and then grinned.  
  
"No need to be so formal, Koushiro. You can call me Alex-chan, if you wish." She paused as a blond woman hurried in, dropping a pile of papers on Alexandra's desk. The woman's eyes were a deep blue, and she was very slender. In fact, Koushiro found himself thinking, she looked a lot like Yamato. She turned to Alexandra.  
  
"Alex, honey, Roger and I are going out to dinner tonight; do you think the operation can run without me?" The French woman smiled faintly.  
  
"Certainly, Maria. However, right now I'm planning on acquainting Koushiro here with the workings of the company." As Alexandra led Koushiro from the office, Maria happened to notice a small electronic device sitting on the desk.   
  
"Hm. Looks like a pager or something," she muttered. But as she moved the electronic past Alexandra's computer, the device beeped and glowed. She froze, and looked down. "What in the world?"  
  
***  
  
Tetra, Inc, was situated in the small town of Niskayuna, and had been built under an unusual principle. Alexandra Bonjears, an environmentally-conscious woman, had refused to tear up land for the sake of her company. She had obtained a special zoning waiver, and had bought the land of her neighbors, but only buying the land 15 feet under and downward. Therefore the Tetra building was a vast underground complex only accessible through a lawyer's office on Union Street. So it was that Mimi Tachikawa knew exactly where to wait for Koushiro that day. She was on a caffiene high, and had been driving for twelve hours from New York City. So she couldn'y resist herself, and tackled Koushiro as he stepped from the building.  
  
"Aaughh! Who the-Mimi?" She grinned, reveling in the shocked expression the red-haired boy gave her.  
  
"Of course, Koushiro-chan, it's me. And I have to say, your English is very good." Koushiro blushed a little.  
  
"Arigatou, Mimi-chan. I-had to practice it before I came to weork here." She grinned at him.  
  
"Well, I've been out of touch with all of you, so would you like to go get some coffee with me?" Koushiro looked at her twitching hands, and frowned.  
  
"How about some decaf for you, ne?"  
  
***  
  
"And how about Takeru and Hikari? Are those two dating yet?" Koushiro looked over at the woman, astonished that she had drunk four more cups of coffee and still hadn't gone completely wacko.  
  
"Actually, they tried dating, but it was just too weird, like dating their siblings or something." Mimi's face fell.  
  
"Ohh, I always thought those two would be so cute together." Koushiro laughed.  
  
"They still do; they're still best friends, and closer than most, anyway." Mimi smiled sadly, her eyes wistful.  
  
"Koushiro-chan, do you ever miss the Digiworld?" He looked over at her with a reflection of her expression.  
  
"Yeah; I miss Tentomon a lot. In fact, I still have my Digivice right with-where is it?" His face twisted in anguish as he realized that somehow, he had lost his inly possible contact to the Digital World.  
  
***  
  
Artifex42 was the name of one of the two greatest computer geniuses in the world. This hacker was able to connect to, alter or destroy even the most heavily-guarded computers and websites. Artifec42 was untracable, unfindable, never linking from the same place. And yet this genius, this master of programming and hacking, was stumped. The hacker turned to her boss, and gave the bad news.  
  
"The information is completely inaccessible. It won't respond to passwords, bypaths, or any of my other methods. It seems to be a door with a certain key that interfaces with the computer. I would suppose there's an electronic device somewhere that you can use to activate the site, but I just-" A wave of the shadow's hand cut her off.  
  
"Do you have any idea what the site could be? If it is not practical or germane to our purposes, then we may abandon it." Artifex42 shook her head.  
  
"The site seems to house a huge schematic, probably of a space station or the like. But whatever it is, I'm sure that we should get a hold of it."   
  
"Fine. Keep working. If you find an answer, contact me immediately." Artifex42 looked after the retreating figure, and then glanced to a small metal object in her hand. She had not actually been researching the website she had to have been hacking, but rather studying the workings of the device. At first, she had thought the device was some sort of personal organizer, but then she had found the programming, and had come to a much different conclusion. The metal in her hand was a near-exact replica of the device, and she was playing out a hunch. She held it near the computer, and...  
  
***  
  
Betsunimon was one of the most feared of Digimon in the Digital World. However, she had been in hibernation for hundreds of years. And now she awoke. Saikikkumon was shaking her awake. Turning up, she saw the form of the athletic, powerful psychic Digimon standing over her.  
  
"This better be important," she growled, standing up slowly. The green eyes of Saikikumon glowed happily as she leaned to Betsunimon's ear.  
  
"I have felt her here. SHE will follow soon. You know what that means, don't you?" The eyes of the black-colored Digimon shifted from a dark brown to a deep violet, and she smiled for the first time in her existence.  
  
"Excellent."  
  
***  
  
There we go. Part one. There's hints, aren't there? It'll get more intense later on, with angst, fluff, torment, torture, psychological manipulation, and whatnot and so forth. So please enjoy and looks out for the next part. 


	2. Foundations

Mind of an Empress  
  
***  
  
Foundations  
  
***  
  
Okay, everybody, warning time! I do not, nor do I claim to, own Digimon, and do not make a penny off of this fic. Otherwise, it wouldn't be a fanfic. And, for you more sensitive people, this story contains yaoi, which means a m/m relationship (several, in fact). Now, if you want to flame me because of that fact, first visit fanfiction.net and read "The Flame Prevention Society" by Adams42. Other warnings: this fic in general contains torture, angst, violence, and other such things that make stories interesting.  
  
***  
  
"What is this place, Maria?" The black-haired woman turned to her assistant. "Where is it?" The blond smiled knowingly.  
  
"This is that elusive website that I couldn't hack." Alexandra Bonjears, aka la Reine, looked questioningly at Maria.  
  
"So that would be why you gave me that personal organizer?" She nodded.  
  
"It's an identity tag with an interactive interface with the computer. It acts to open the doorway into this-a shadow world of our own." And then Maria smiled. "And I added a few patches to the program to help us." Alexandra was about to speak when a small black being shaped like a cat leapt into her arms. At the same time, a short, muscular fox-like being with an enlarged forehead leapt onto Maria's shoulder. The two women shrieked in perfect unison, and Alexandra made an effort to dislodge the wild animal. But both women froze as the fox's green eyes glowed briefly.  
  
"Please, listen to us. I am Saikikumon, and this is Betsunimon. We are Digimon." Maria's eyes opened in fascination, but Alexandra's eyes remained a cold, hard blue. "We are the inhabitants of this, the Digital World. Anyone who holds a Digivice can come here, and are alloted a companion Digimon."   
  
"Uh-huh. Am I on Candid Camera?" Alexandra's tone was sarcastic and biting, but her throat froze when Betsunimon spoke. The voice, althoug female, was cold and dangerous, and instilled terror in her heart.  
  
"This world is quite real, Alex-san. And each of us Digimon have special abilities. Observe." Her eyes became a dark red, and the cat spat out a web of black lines. "Shadow net!" The web encircled Maria, who found herself immobile.  
  
"Impressive, Betsunimon. But why is this world so beautiful? Why is it in balance and harmony? If it is a shadow world, why have the evils of our world not-" The harsh voice interrupted her.  
  
"The Digidestined."  
  
***  
  
"Shadow net!" The Geckomon were trapped under the net, crying out for help. "You'll never escape me, you fools. It will only be a moment before my mistress arrives." At these words, a woman appeared in the clearing. She was wearing black slacks, a black blouse, and a hooded velvet cloak. She stepped forward, looking down at the whimpering Digimon.  
  
"Well met, Geckomon. Maria! Saikikumon!" A blond woman dressed in an elegant green dress appeared, and her fox-like Digimon leapt from her shoulder.  
  
"Mind Bend..." she hissed, and Saikikumon's eyes glowed with a green light. After a moment, the one who had protested the most, stood from the net, and asked,  
  
"Kougou-sama, how may we serve you?" And from the nearby bushes, a white cat with green glove-claws watched the spectacle with horror.  
  
"How can I warn Hikari-chan?"  
  
***  
  
She glanced wildly around the high school lunch room, and her eyes rested on the blond-haired boy. She hurried forward, clutching a small electronic to her chest.  
  
"Hey, Hikari-chan! What're you doing?" She whirled around to face the purple-haired girl.  
  
"Uh-nothing, Miyako-chan. I-I just-er..." Her friend grinned broadly.  
  
"Want to go talk to Takeru? I understand." Hikari blushed as she slipped away. She slid into the chair next to Takeru, and leaned over to him.  
  
"Hikari-chan? What's-"  
  
"This!" She shoved her Digivice under his nose. He stared at it, seeing only three letters: "SOS."  
  
"What does it mean?" Hikari's eyes were panicked.  
  
"It means that something is terribly wrong in the Digiworld. She didn't have time to make a longer message; maybe there's a new evil Digimon!" Takeru carefully put his arm around her, and turned her head to him.  
  
"Hikari, please, let's go talk to your brother after school. He'll know how to help, or at least have a good idea." She smiled faintly, and her eyes seemed to lose their panicked edge.  
  
"Hai."  
  
***  
  
Motomiya Daisuke, sitting across the cafeteria from the brown-haired beauty, growled as Takeru placed his arm around her.  
  
"Why can't she see how much *I* like her? No, she has to look at that whiny little brat. What I wouldn't do to get her away from him."  
  
"Then I propose a partnership of sorts, Daisuke," a derisive voice spoke from behind. Daisuke whirled to find himself face-to-face to Ichijouji Ken, perhaps the smartest, most athletic, and popular boy in school. He stared blankly at the blue-haired boy, not quite sure Ken had been speaking to him. "Hello? You *are* Daisuke, aren't you?" The red-brown-haired boy nodded, and Ken smiled. "Then I'll repeat myself: I propose we form a partnership to break the happy couple apart." Daisuke glared suspiciously at the other teenager.  
  
"So you can grab Hikari on the rebound?" Ken laughed quietly, as if Daisuke had made a joke.  
  
"Certainly not, Daisuke-chan, you don't mind if I call you that, do you? I have more...personal interests in seeing those two no longer a couple." Daisuke, still feeling distrustful, held out his hand.  
  
"It's a deal."  
  
***  
  
"Listen, you little dwarf, I want answers now!" Alexandra held the elderly Gennai by his collar, and was shaking him violently. "How can Betsunimon Digivolve further? She is not powerful enough to take on *all* of the Digimon of the world, so she needs more power!" Gennai shook his head.  
  
"I would never give you the tools you need to succeed. You are an evil woman, and your motives are not-" He choked as he felt a sharp point against his throat.  
  
"Tell me, or I will slit your throat, and force the information from your corpse!" Gennai sighed deeply.  
  
"You must find your tags and crests; they are the key to your further power. The original Digidestined found theirs, but they were destroyed. Yours, however, are meant to be held by evil, so they must have been protected for your use. I do not know where they are." Saikikumon growled at these words.  
  
"He is not telling the whole truth, Maria-chan. He hides what he knows." Gennai gasped, and dropped his head.  
  
"It is true. I have hidden the nature of your crests. The crests of the Digidestined represented qualities of pure nature: love, courage, friendship, light, hope, reliability, knowledge, and sincerity. Your crests are emotions, qualities with ambiguous uses, which can be used for good or evil. Alexandra, you will hold the crest of Truth, and Maria, the crest of Power. And that is-"  
  
"Still not all you know. You know how they will appear, old man!"  
  
"Again, true." He bent down and drew two symbols on the ground: one an eye inscribed in the sun, and the other, a simple image of a dragon. He looked up at the would-be conquerers. "You are making a grave mistake, Alex-san. You can never defeat them alone. Not even with all the Digimon of the world behind you." Alexandra smiled.  
  
"I never intended to."  
  
***  
  
Hikari unlocked Taichi and Yamato's college dorm. She pushed open the door and led Takeru in.  
  
"Looks like they're not back yet from their physics class," she muttered. "Want a soda?" Takeru nodded, heading for a nearby chair. Hikari grabbed two drinks from the boys' mini refrigerator, noting for later report that there was no alcohol, and tossed one to her best friend. It had been great that after the Digital World, Taichi and Yamato had become best friends, and were now sharing a room in college, a situation Hikari would have been sure neither would survive. But, mercifully, they were getting along fine, and quite happy. Hikari and Takeru starting chatting about their day, waiting for the two to come home. Suddenly there was a loud thump on the door.  
  
***  
  
"Mmmff-Tai!" Yamato protested as the brown-haired boy shoved him into the door, kissing his mouth firmly. Taichi pulled away, looking innocently at his boyfriend.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Someone could see us here, that's what!" he hissed. Taichi grinned at Yamato, running his hand down the blond's cheek.  
  
"You should loosen up, Yama-kun. Your image isn't everything. Besides, you know I'll always love you, no matter what." He unlocked the door, and, as he opened it, again gave Yamato a passionate kiss. He nearly dragged his lover over to the couch, but suddenly paused when he heard the rustle of paper. He broke off the kiss and the two turned to see Takeru handing Hikari a wad of bills.  
  
"There! You were right, oh Hikari-sama," he said sarcastically. Taichi and Yamato stared, and the two sixteen-year-olds looked up innocently in unison.  
  
"What in the world is this?" Taichi abandoned any type of explaination of the situation, instead delving into the reasons of the two teenagers spying on him and boyfriend. Hikari glanced up at her brother, and grinned.  
  
"Well, you see, I bet Takeru 10 dollars *and* dinner that the two of you were dating, and he just lost, so he was paying me." Taichi sighed, exasperated, and clenched his fists slightly.  
  
"I mean why are you two *here?* I only gave you that key for emergencies, Hikari-kun, and working out a bet about my sexual orientation is *not* an emergency." Her smile fell, and she looked down at her feet.  
  
"I-I got this on my Digivice," she muttered, holding out the small electronic. Taichi took it, and he and Yamato read the short message. Yamato handed the Digivice back to Hikari, and slipped his arm around Taichi's waist.  
  
"What are we going to do about this?" he asked quietly, knowing quite well what the response was going to be.  
  
"We're going to go to the Digiworld and find out what's going on!" Taichi stated. Yamato hung his head, appearing to almost hang on Taichi.  
  
"Tai, why can't we just leave the whole thing alone?" Taichi turned to him, and held the boy close.  
  
"Yama-chan, I love you a lot, and hold your opinion in high regard..."  
  
"I know there's a 'but' in there," the blond muttered.  
  
"...But we *can't* just leave the whole thing alone, 'cause the fate of our world rests on that of the Digiworld!" Yamato sighed, and kissed Taichi lightly on the lips.  
  
"Fine, Tai, you've convinced me. But you *owe* me."  
  
"Awwwwww..." The two boys whirled to look at Hikari and Takeru.  
  
"All right, Hikari, you and Takeru go home and call some of the others. But could you please keep this whole thing quiet?"  
  
"But Oniichan, how can I get them to help if I don't tell them about the problems in the Digital World?" A twin glare made her hang her head, and she muttered, "Fine, I won't tell them about you two."  
  
"Good girl," Taichi said, patting her head. She growled as she pulled Takeru from the room with her. Then he turned to his lover. "Come here, my kawaii ookami." Yamato blushed deeply as Taichi pulled the blond towards him.  
  
"You know I don't deserve you, Taichi," he murmured. Taichi shook his head and kissed the man firmly.  
  
"Don't talk like that. I know you're perfect, Yama-chan."  
  
***  
  
"Attention students and faculty." People all over the high school looked up. "Starting today, we will have a new resident psychologist in the school. She is here to help anyone who needs to talk to anybody. But, starting after lunch today, she will have a brief meeting with everyone working in the building or attending the school in order to get to know you. Your teachers will now announce at what time each student must go to see her. Thank you. That is all." Maboroshii Liza shut off the intercom to her office, and smiled. She carefully placed her triangular glasses on her violet eyes, and made sure her brown hair was still neatly in her bun. The private intercom buzzed.  
  
"Miss Moboroshii, the first student is here to see you."  
  
"Send him in."  
  
***  
  
There we go; part two! I bet you're confused; all will be explained in the next part or so (maybe). Ookami means "wolf;" I felt it was a somewhat appropriate nickname (since Yamato has Garurumon). But otherwise, I was somewhat woozy the night I thought that up. So sue me. Anyway, the next part will bound to be more interesting. So stay tuned! 


	3. Capture

Mind of an Empress  
  
***  
  
Capture  
  
***  
  
I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!!! (So please don't sue me) THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI (BOY/BOY RELATIONSHIPS)!!! (If this makes you uncomfortable, LEAVE. If you flame me, it won't matter, because I DON'T CARE). Thank you. Please continue.  
  
***  
  
"Kamiya Hikari, ne?" Hikari nodded at the brown-haired therapist, who motioned for her to sit down.  
  
"Hello, Moboroshii-san. I'm very pleased to meet you." The psychologist laughed lightly.  
  
"Please, just call me Liza, or if you really want to, Liza-san. Now, Hikari-kun, you're here to talk to me. You can tell me about your family, your friends, your life, or we could sit here in complete silence for 10 minutes." Hikari smiled at the little joke, and then started telling her about some of her friends. Liza just nodded and took notes. But at the end of the 10 minutes, all she had written were 10 names of other students in the school. She briefly regretted the system she had taken to find these names. But a few moments later, when Motomoya Jun came in for her interview, Liza realized she'd stumbled upon an invaluable resource.  
  
***  
  
"I mean, it's not like I haven't tried to tell him about my feelings, it's just like he's not interested! But that's not possible, is it? After all, even though I'm only a high school senior, I am very mature and beautiful, and I couldn't imagine that he wouldn't want a piece of that, if you know what I mean? And-"  
  
"Oh dear, it looks like I have to talk to the next student. Thank you and goodbye, Jun." Liza shoved the still-talking girl out the door, and collapsed into her chair. But that girl had given her an idea. She had heard somewhere that there was only a shadow between love and hate, and this girl seemed to be desparately in love with Ishida Yamato, which could be quite invaluable...  
  
***  
  
"The reason I've called the five of you here because Hikari received a message from Gatoman that there's trouble in the Digital World." Taichi looked slowly over the group of Digidestined still living in Japan, finally resting his gaze on Yamato. He gave the man a grin, and then turned his attention to the group as a whole. "We have to do something about this, and we have to do it fast. I've filled in Mimi and Koushiro, and they'll hopefully be able to meet us in the Digital World." There was general assent, except Jyou, who seemed somewhat worried.  
  
"Taichi, there's something that just doesn't seem right about this situation. What if this is just some sort of trap? What if whoever's doing this knows exactly how to attack us? What then?" Yamato chimed in.  
  
"Yeah, Tai, it wouldn't hurt to be cautious here; after all, we have no idea about what's happening in there." Tai shot a glance at Yamato as if to ask, 'who's side are you on?'  
  
"I wasn't planning on going in there and blasting everything in sight, *Ishida.* I was just planning on a reconnaisance mission, okay? We have to know what's happening before we do anything about it." Yamato rose and placed his hand on Taichi's forehead. "What are you doing?" Taichi asked coldly.  
  
"Since you're making a reasonable plan, I thought you might be sick." Taichi looked murderoous, until Yamato gave him a small wink, and the brown-haired man just about melted. "But that sounds like a good idea. So we're checking the place out, right? No fighting?" Taichi nodded, smiling at Yamato. And Sora's eyes narrowed suspiciously as she looked at the two of them.  
  
***  
  
"What in the world is this?" Ken asked rhetorically. It was a note for him to see the school psychologist. He growled. "So they think I need a shrink. Why those-" He stormed off towards the office set aside for Liza-san.  
  
***  
  
Jun knocked cautiously at the door of Liza's office.  
  
"Come in, Jun. Sit down with the others." Confused, the girl walked into the office.  
  
***  
  
Daisuke glanced at his sister, wondering vaguely what she was doing here.  
  
"Now, I called all of you over for a specific purpose. I need your help, and as a reward, you will be able to win the hearts of your true loves. Or, if you prefer, get revenge upon them for scorning you."  
  
***  
  
"Koushiro! It's great to see you!" Jyou waved at the red-haired man from across the field, and Koushiro grinned at him. The two groups of people, one of six, and the other of two, met in the open meadow, a rare spot of tranquility within the Digiworld. And in a moment, Hikari shouted, bringing their attention to their approaching Digimon. A short reunion was in order, each Digidestined greeting their respective Digimon in their own way. And then a laugh rang through the clearing.  
  
"My, how touching. I shall have to remember this scene after you all are destroyed." The woman had pale skin, black hair, and eyes that seemed to change color sometimes. They were currently a soft brown. She was wearing a conservative black dress and a black cloak over it. But Koushiro recognized her instantly.  
  
"Alex-san? What are you-"  
  
"Doing here? Why, that's simple. I want to conquer the Digiworld so that the real world will naturally follow." Koushiro stammered for a minute.  
  
"But how-?" She chuckled.  
  
"When you lost your Digivice, my assistant, the wonderfully observant and intelligent Maria found it and discovered its purpose. And then we created our own. And now, we're going to capture you. Betsunimon, Digivolve to Kuroimon!" A black cat-like DIgimon appeared, and then digivolved into a panther.  
  
"Night Fog!" As she spoke, darkness descended upon the Digidestined, and then a powerful voice rang through the clearing.  
  
"Sleep of the Dead!" And every one of the Digidestined slipped into a slumber not unlike that of a corpse. And three figures walked through the darkness, and each picked up a single person, and then Alexandra picked up a forth. And all eight people vanished, leaving four Digidestined and eight Digimon lying on the ground.  
  
***  
  
'Where am I? What happened? How did I get here?' Yamato was groggy and slightly nauseaous, and nearly lost it when a light voice spoke from his right.  
  
"You're in my lady Alexandra's castle in the Digiworld. You lost consciousness when Tejinashimon used Sleep of the Dead. And Motimoya Jun carried you here." Yamato's mouth dropped open.  
  
"How-"  
  
"As I said, we built Digivices for our use, and then we took the aid of several humans who are somewhat-resentful towards the Digidestined. I wouldn't advise trying to escape; on one hand, the door doesn't open, and on the other, she's sitting outside with Babamon, and the two of them will destroy you if you try to escape. So long!" She vanished, and Yamato was left alone with his thoughts.  
'Why am I here? Did she get Taichi? Couldn't she tell me anything?' He slowly felt his uncertainty growing as he sat alone in his cell.  
  
***  
  
Koushiro tapped away on his computer, glad that he hadn't been separated from it when he was kidnapped. He was browsing the information database on the Digiworld. He was sure he was about to find something-  
  
"Very nice work, Mr. Izumi. I wouldn't think that you would be able to contradict Maria's security precautions. Oh, well." Koushiro snapped his gaze upwards, and found himself staring into the eyes of Alexandra Bojears. "Mr. Izumi, welcome to your new home. Do you know how long you've been here?" He nodded.  
  
"One day," he said quietly. She smiled.  
  
"And within that one day, there have been no attempts by your *friend* Kamiya Taichi to rescue you. Isn't that nice. I've researched all of you, and if one of his friends were captured, he would have already made several failed attempts to rescue him." She slowly stood up, and walked to the other end of the cell. "I'd almost think he didn't even like you at all." Koushiro glanced up, and glared at Alexandra.  
  
"Alex-san, how do I know you're telling the truth?" She grinned, and slid a small object towards him. He picked it up, and looked at the tag and crest.  
  
"The crest of Truth, Mr. Izumi. I would like to tell you that not once in my life have I told a lie. Every word I have spoken in my life is true. So make your choice." With a sudden wave of her hand, the tag jumped to her. "After all, you can believe me-or you can believe those people who claim to be your friends." Koushiro made an effort to keep working on the computer, but his hands were shaking. "You've been rejected so much in your life, but you thought you'd found people you could trust. Your real parents, your adopted parents, the friends you made in school-all let you down, abandoned you in some way. You know, Kou-chan, you and I are a lot alike."  
  
"How?" he asked, his voice trembling. She glided over, and sat next to him. Her black cloak settled about her, hiding her body in a formless mass. And she made a quick snatch for Koushiro's gloves. The gloves were pulled off as if by supernatural force, showing white scars across his wrists. But at the same time, the sleeves of her cloak fell back, revealing identical scars across her own wrists.  
  
"I was adopted too, Koushiro. My parents never told me, not until I told them that I was a lesbian." She smiled grimly. "Guess what happened, Koushiro." He gulped.  
  
"You-tried to kill yourself?" She nodded.  
  
"And in rehab, I met Maria. She was running from an abusive boyfriend. Together, we pulled from the abyss, and we've been inseparable." Koushiro was loosening, and in response, she struck. "But all of us can't be that lucky, can we? These people you thought were your friends, they've abandoned you. They took you for granted. They only keep you around because the Digital World is your expertise. If Yamato, or Sora, or Hikari knew as much about computers as you do, they wouldn't need you anymore, would they?"  
  
"No, no, you're lying," he protested. But she raised her crest, glowing with a blue-silver light, and he felt doubt creep into his heart.  
  
***  
  
Taichi opened his eyes, and sat up. He felt panic set in as he realized Yamato was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Where's Yamato?" he demanded. "What happened to him!?" He half-expected to hear Takeru sobbing, except he realized that both Takeru and Hikari were missing. Suddenly, he felt a sharp slap on his face. He whirled to find himself facing Sora.  
  
"Taichi, stop it. First, you don't have to hide anything. We know you two are dating." Taichi's mouth dropped open. "It was so blatantly obvious, okay? And I'm not upset. I'm happy for you. But that's beside the point. Yamato, Hikari, Takeru, and Koushiro were all kidnapped. We don't know where Alexandra may be keeping them, or what she wants with them. But Tai, we need to all stay calm." Taichi closed his eyes and bowed his head.  
  
"I know. This was just a reconnaisance mission-and it's ALL MY FAULT!" He started sobbing. "God, I can't believe I just-"  
  
"Shut UP, Taichi!" Mimi screeched. "I don't want to hear you beating yourself up about this. We need to make a plan, and you're the best at doing that. Okay?" Taichi nodded silently, and Sora placed a reassuring hand on his shouler.  
  
"It's going to be all right."  
  
***  
  
"Takeru, are you okay?" Takeru cracked open his eyes, and found himself staring at Hikari.  
  
"Where are we?" he asked. He vaguely saw the walls of a stone dungeon.   
  
"I think we're in a dungeon, Takeru-chan. And we're going to be here for a while, so we might as well talk." He sat up and put his arm around her shouler.  
  
"Talk about what?" he asked. She sighed.  
  
"Have you ever had a crush on someone?" Takeru lookd up thoughtfully, and then responded,  
  
"Yes. Have you?" She nodded. "And? Who is it?" Hikari blushed.  
  
"Well, I always thought that-Motimoya Daisuke was sort of cute. And he's really sweet. And cute. And so energetic. And-"  
  
"Cute. I know. You know, you're cute when you're obsessed about something." Hikari giggled.  
  
"Oh, be quiet. You know I'm never going to date you, Takeru-chan."  
  
"So? It doesn't mean I can't compliment you. We're still *best* friends, ne?" Hikari blushed, and tried to change the subject.  
  
"Ne, how about you? Who's your crush? Miyako-chan?" Takeru turned his head away, a slow blush creeping up his cheeks.  
  
"No...It's not a girl."  
  
"Ah..."  
  
***  
  
Wow, I finished part 3 on a semi-cliff-hanger. I love doing that (it makes me write the next part). So come on, I want feedback, people! Respond, and maybe, just maybe, I'll write the next part for you. 


	4. Captives

Mind of an Empress  
  
***  
  
Captives  
  
***  
  
This story is a FANFIC, which means (by definition) that I don't own Digimon. I'm not making any money from writing this fic, and I don't have all that much to begin with, so please don't sue or threaten or whatnot. This story also contains yaoi, or m/m relationships. If this bothers you the slightest bit, do not continue. Just leave now. Don't flame, because if you do, I'll just toss the E-mail in the trash. This story also contains some touchy subjects such as angst, references to suicide, violence, etc. Consider yourself warned, so please continue.  
  
***  
  
"Hello, Mr. Ishida. My name is Alexandra Bonjears, CEO of Tetra, Inc." Yamato woke up, and found himself looking into the hazel eyes of the black-haired woman.  
  
"What have you done with Taichi?" he demanded. Alexandra smiled warmly.  
  
"Oh, he's quite all right, mon mignon loup." Yamato stared blankly at her, until he recalled what Takeru had taught him from his French class.  
  
"How do you *dare* to call me that!" he snapped. "That's-"  
  
"A private name for Taichi to use. I know, mon bon garcon, or to use your Japanese phrase, bishoumen. But I came to talk to you about my Digimon. You see, Betsunimon, my wonderful partner, has just Digivolved into something much more powerful. But now, I must digress. Have you ever read a book by George Orwell titled 1984?" Yamato vaguely remembered Koushiro telling him to read that book a while ago, so he nodded. "Are you knowledgable on the concept of room 101?" Yamato froze. He never could quite remember much about 1984 except that. Alexandra smiled. "I see you do. The concept of the one thing that a person would do anything to keep away from themselves, even betray the ones the love. Yamato, meet your room 101." She stepped to the side, revealing a strange creature. "Meet Boukyakumon."  
  
***  
  
"Sora, Mimi, are you two ready?" The two girls nodded. "Right. Remember, distract the guards, and then Jyou and I will sneak in through the back. Go!" They nodded, and hurried off.  
  
***  
  
"Then who is it? Hida Iori? Daisuke? Koushiro?" Takeru shook his head at the first name, gagged at the second, and stared blankly at his friend at the third.  
  
"No, it's Ichijouji Ken." Hikari grinned at Takeru.  
  
"That is absolutely kawaii!" Takeru glared back at her.  
  
"But don't you understand? He'd never care for me! He's got girls throwing themselves at him all the time." Hikari shrugged.  
  
"Well, you never know until you try." She gave him a hug. "Just promise me you'll consider trying." Takeru nodded dumbly.  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe this. She's hugging him! That's it, Daisuke-kun, we're going in." Ken stormed into the cell, followed closely by Daisuke. "Hello, you two. It's time for a little payback; I hope you don't mind." He pulled out a small object which resembled a whip handle. "Daisuke, do whatever you want with Hikari. I'll be next door having some *fun* with Takeru and the neuronic whip." Takeru looked to Hikari, mouthing the words 'neuronic whip' questioningly at her. She shrugged, but at that moment, Ken dragged him off.  
  
***  
  
She had said that they hated him. He was a know-it-all, and all of them hated him. Even Jyou. Especially Jyou. Well, he'd show them. When they came to free him-they would, after all, simply because they had to rescue the others, he would show them. He smiled, tapping his Digivice. Nothing would stop him.  
  
***  
  
"You see, mon mignon loup, Boukyakumon, as her name implies, is a void. She is actually an entrance to a void. It is cold, airless, timeless, lifeless, and absent of everything else. All you have are your thoughts. And I know, Yamato, that your Room 101 is being alone, abandoned, separated." Yamato grinned at her.  
  
"That couldn't possibly be true. Back when the Dark Masters were around, I left the entire group to be alone. It couldn't be my greatest fear."  
  
"Ah, but my dear Yamato, that was your own choice. And this is an isolation of a different sort. Once you have entered Boukyakumon, you will lose all senses, all sense of passing time. A moment will pass as if an eternity, and a day as if the very length of creation. And you will not eat, nor drink, nor even breath, for you will not need to. And I will let you out if, if and only if, you are willing to sacrifice the ones you love to the emptiness instead. Sayonara, Yamato." Yamato stared into the black form behind Alexandra, which began to pulse and twist, and envelop his mind...  
  
And then there was nothing.  
  
***  
  
"The idea of a neuronic whip was first introduced by Isaac Asimov. The theory was that an electronic beam could be used to stimulate pain receptors to unimaginable levels. It was first made by Tetra, Inc. as standard guard issue. And now, Takeru, because you scorned me..." Takeru, before he could respond, felt a lance of pain shoot through his chest. He screamed constantly as the pulsations cut through him, across his chest, down his stomach, into his neck-  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Because I hate you." Takeru knew those four words hurt him worse than the flares of pain from the neuronic whip. The pain itself was dulled by the ache in his heart.  
  
***  
  
"Alexandra, two of the Digidestined are at the gates," Maria gasped. Alexandra turned to the woman, and smiled.  
  
"Send the entire force after them. Divert all Digimon from rear guard." Maria nodded, and hurried away. Alexandra grinned knowingly.  
  
***  
  
Taichi pulled Jyou with him into the back entrance.  
  
"You see, no guards! Now, who was right?" Jyou looked nervously around the dark tunnel.  
  
"Taichi-kun, I have a bad feeling about this. I mean, what if Alex-san, whoever she is, knows we're coming?" Taichi scoffed.  
  
"Jyou-kun, you worry too much. Now, I'll try to find Takeru and Hikari, and then Yama-chan, and you look for Koushiro." Jyou nodded, glad to be looking for Koushiro.  
  
"But where-?" But Taichi was already gone. Jyou sighed. "Hang on, Koushiro-kun. I'm coming for you."  
  
***  
  
"Koushiro-kun? Are you in here?" Jyou turned to Tentomon. "Think you can take out the door?" The bug Digimon nodded.  
  
"I'm on it. Super Shocker!" The door shattered, and Jyou looked in carefully. In the corner of the room, Koushiro was typing away at his computer. He looked up at Jyou.  
  
"Oh, it's you. I figured someone would come rescue me *eventually.* C'mon, let's go, Jyou-kun." Jyou faltered at the matter -of-fact tone Koushiro was using. Koushiro placed a gloved hand on Jyou's shoulder. "All right, come on, Jyou. I'll bet you've got a lot of rescuing to do." There was something so...bitter about Koushiro that made Jyou worried. But the man dragged Jyou into the mazelike tunnels of the fortress.  
  
***  
  
'Well, it's just a void. I can just ignore it. Taichi will come for me soon. I-I, Tai-chan! Please, come for me! I need you here, please! Can't concentrate on void. I'll just count. One...two...three...'  
  
***  
  
"Pepper Breath!" The door shattered, and Ken fell away from the cowering teen.  
  
"Takeru! It's me, Taichi! I'm here to-AAAAH!" The neuronic whip slashed through Taichi's leg, making him collapse to the ground.  
  
"You're not taking him anywhere, Taichi." Ken smiled, and struck downward with the whip. But Ken suddenly fainted, collapsing from a blow to the head. Takeru looked down at the other boy.  
  
"I'm sorry, I do love you, Ken, but I know that will never be," he muttered in Ken's ear as he passed, and hurried with Taichi. "Hikari's over here, Taich-kun."  
  
***  
  
"I just wanted to make you love me, Hikari. I-She promised us anything, to get revenge, or to force them to love us. G-gomen nasai, Hikari-kun. You can leave now, if you want. Just leave." Hikari, tears in her eyes, stepped away, and blew a kiss to Daisuke as she stepped out the door.  
  
"Doumo, Daisuke-kun. Maybe, another day." As she stepped through the door, she was tackled by Taichi.  
  
"Hikari! I'm so glad you're okay!" She grinned.  
  
"Great, oniisan. I'm glad to see you too. Are you okay, Takeru-chan?" Takeru nodded, absently rubbing his still-aching arm. "Okay, let's go!" Taichi stopped her, grabbing her shoulder.  
  
"No, we're finding Yamato first."  
  
***  
  
'Twenty million, two hundred fifty-six thousand, nine hundred thirty-three...twenty million, two hundred fifty-six thousand, nine hundred thirty-four...twenty million, two hundred fifty-six thousand, nine hundred thirty-five...I-Taichi, where are you! Have you abandoned me? It's been forever! Please, Taichi!'  
  
***  
  
"Hello, dears. My name's Maria, and this is Saikikumon. She's a cutie, isn't she? A little vixen, you see. But of course, we'll just warp-Digivolve her..."  
  
"Saikikumon, warp-digivolve to...Ichikomon!" The fox morphed into a slightly larger, red-furred, thirteen-tailed feline. Her eyes were simply black, and radiated menace. "I think I'll crush you with...Night Shock!"  
  
"Flower Cannon!"  
  
"Wing Blade!" The blast of energy was knocked aside.  
  
"Oh well. I suppose I should...attack!" From the front of the fortress, hundreds of vicious Digimon erupted onto the plains, ranging from small Yokomon to powerful, flaming Meramon.  
  
"Oh, shit," Sora muttered.  
  
***  
  
"Where is he?" Taichi muttered anxiously, hurrying through the mazelike halls. He suddenly stopped, and fell to his knees, sobbing. Hikari rushed over to him, placing her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Please, don't cry, 'niichan. I'm sure your koi's going to be all right, if we just keep looking." Takeru jumped in.  
  
"Yeah, 'niichan's really strong. We just can't give up hope." Taichi sniffled.  
  
"You sure?" The two teenagers nodded. He hugged them both. "Thanks, you two. So let's go."  
  
***  
  
'How long has it been? Weeks, I'm sure. And Tai still hasn't come. What's he waiting for? God, do you think he's just forgotten me-shut *up,* Ishida! He loves you more than anything. He'd do anything for you, just like you'd do anything for him. So just leave it alone. He's going to come for you, to help you, no matter how long it takes. Except...I just wish I weren't here. I want to go home, to hold Yamato in my arms...please, just let me leave.'  
  
***  
  
"Where is he?" Taichi snapped, yanking the redhead up by her shirt. Jun laughed nervously, but stopped when a glare from Taichi's furious brown eyes met hers.  
  
"I-Alex-san went in there with Boukyakumon, and when she left, I couldn't see Yama-kun there anymore. I don't know what she did, but I think Yama's in trouble and-Babamon!" A strange Digimon appeared, and raised her hands.  
  
"Empress Haze!" The corridor was filled with mist, and when it cleared, Jun was gone.  
  
"Well, she may be dumb enough to try hitting on Yama-chan, but that girl knows when she's outnumbered." Taichi glanced into the cell, and pushed back. "There's something terrible in there, but I don't see Yama-chan." He glanced in the cell, where the blotch of darkness which somehow embodied all feelings of lonlieness, abandonment, sadness, and betrayal any human had ever felt, was hovering. "What did she do to him?"  
  
***  
  
'I can't take this anymore. Please, take me out of here, trade me with someone if you want, anyone, just please let me leave! Put any of them here instead of me: Jyou, Koushiro, Sora, Mimi, Hikari. Please! You could even send Takeru-Taichi, just please' "Help me!" Yamato looked around frantically, seeing that instead of a void, he was standing in his clean, well-lit cell. He didn't see that Boukyakumon anywhere, and sighed. Faintly, he heard a shout of 'pepper breath,' and a crash of metal, and then a tight embrace.  
  
"Yamato, what did she do to you? Are you all right, Yama-chan?" Yamato pulled a way for a moment, and then pulled Taichi to him in a tight embrace.  
  
"Tai, Tai, my Tai, I'm so glad you came. Oh god, I love you so much, and thank you for finding me." He sobbed freely, somewhat aware of Gabumon hugging him from the side, but then pulled away from Taichi suddenly. 'Sacrifice the ones you love.' He'd truly wanted to do anything to get out of the void, even trade places with Taichi, abandoning his one and only to a place empty of time, feeling, or even breath, only fear and pain. 'Sacrifice the ones you love.' He remembered what had happened in 1984 after the main character had succumbed to his fear. He hadn't been able to feel the same way about the woman he loved. He had...stopped loving her, because he would subject her to his nightmare. Did that mean he'd stopped loving Taichi, that he'd abandoned his love just as much as he'd thought Taichi had abandoned him?  
  
"Yama-chan, are you all right?" Taichi sounded so concerned; Yamato didn't deserve someone so trusting and loyal. He looked down as he answered,  
  
"Sure. Let's get going, Kamiya." Taichi paused, and then pulled Yamato after him.  
  
"All right. Let's go."  
  
***  
  
"Come, Betsunimon, it's time to play my trump cards. The children will have escaped; you are properly nourished, and my piéce de resistance is complete." The cat leapt onto Alexandra's shoulder as she waltzed from the control room, her eyes a sparkling black. Yes, she would win this. She had planned every second, and had planned for every unknown contingency. This was why she was La Reine; she was perfect, and could not fail. Not with her friends, her power, her brains.  
  
***  
  
Heeheeheeheehee...angst, angst, and more angst. It'll just get more and more angsty right until the end. Just you keep reading, to find out what happens next!  
-Marduk 


	5. Checkmate

Mind of an Empress  
  
***  
  
Checkmate  
  
***  
  
W: Why did I write this fic? Because I wanted to!  
A: All those people who own Digimon, I don't claim to.  
R: Readers, please be kind and review this fic  
N: Nobody who dislikes yaoi (boy/boy relationships) should go on.  
I: If you do read this story, don't flame.  
N: Nasty topics like angst, and that's about it, are in this fic.  
G: Go on and enjoy the fic!  
  
***  
  
"Taichi! I'm so glad we found you!" Jyou looked panicked, which wasn't particularly unusual, except when he reached Taichi, he whispered in the younger man's ear. "I'm worried about Koushiro; please keep an eye on him." Taichi nodded, his eyes worried.  
  
"All right, but we need to find Sora and Mimi, they're distracting the guards, and they'll need help." Jyou smiled wanly.  
  
"Sure. Let's go, guys."  
  
***  
  
"Saikikumon, Digivolve to Tejinashimon!" The fox became a slightly larger fox with three tails, and her green eyes glowed. "PK Quake!" The ground around her shattered in a maze of cracks, spreading towards Sora.   
  
"Aah! Lilymon, do something!" The flower woman snatched her partner from the ground as it collapsed. Maria smirked at them.  
  
"It looks like you're going to lose, fools. Sayonara!"  
  
"I wouldn't bet on that! Greymon!" The front wall of the fortress fell into rubble, and Taichi, riding Greymon, appeared.  
  
"Garurumon, go out and fight!" Garurumon leapt forward, mounted by Yamato. Maria smiled.  
  
"I love a good challenge. Tejinashimon, Digivolve...to Kijomon!" In the place of the three-tailed fox was now a five-tailed one, grinning viciously.  
  
"Psychic Sword!" A glowing sword appeared in the air, grabbed by Maria, who lashed forward with it.  
  
"You'll never defeat me! In fact...the calvalry's arrived!"  
  
"So has ours." In a moment, Jyou, Koushiro, Takeru and Hikari had appeared through the hole in the wall, but a second later, four other shapes materialized next to Maria.  
  
"Hello, friends. I'd like to take this oppurtunity to tell you that you'll never defeat me, because I and Maria hold the only constant crests. I will explain. Truth and Power, so simple, yet omniprescient. Truth and Power alone remain throughout human history. Sincerity will flee at the touch of doubt, and Reliability at the sight of danger. Love will fade with suspicion, and Knowledge with ignorance and fear. Hope shatters in the face of failure, and Light at the touch of night. Courage will quail at the face of one's weakness, and Friendship will break in the face of Fear. Truth itself can never die, and Strength will always rule, so you will fail, Digidestined." She raised her hands, and the air around her melted. "Meet Shinkuumon. She is feared throughout all worlds, known by a thousand names, because she *is* Fear." The huge, towering cat growled deep in her throat, and she leapt into the air.  
  
"Nightshade!" A line of darkness shot from her mouth, moving to engulf the Chosen Children.  
  
"Stop it! Leave them alone!" The Nightshade collided with Motimoya Jun, exploding into a ball of blackness. Alexandra froze.  
  
"What did you do? You foolish girl! Nightshade is fatal!" Jun looked up weakly.  
  
"You took this...too far. I loved...him. If he doesn't...I can live...with that, but not if...he dies because of...me. Adieu, Madame." She fell back, and faded into Digidust. Alexandra grinned.  
  
"How noble. I wish that her sacrifice hadn't been in vain, but it will make my victory all the sweeter. Ta-ta!" But she suddenly screamed in pain, falling to the ground. Ken stood over her, holding the neuronic whip.  
  
"No, Alex-san, you won't hurt them anymore. I won't let you." Alex looked weakly up.  
  
"I suppose you, Daisuke, are against me as well? You truly are fools. Maria, let us dispose of them. I tire of these games." The two women concentrated, and the air around them shimmered blue. "You see, Digidestined and company, when I arrived here, my assistant made a patch to the Digivice which granted me certain...abilities...in the Digiworld. To make it short, I can do anything I want to here. In fact, let's just make this brief." She snapped her fingers, and the air trembled with anticipation. And a sudden wall of flame erupted around the Digidestined.  
  
"Aah! My dress!" Mimi backed towards the center of the ring of fire.  
  
"Mes amis, you will not win this battle of wills. I can make anything happen here, and conversely, I can make anything happen in the real world. You see, there's a correlation coefficient between the events in the Digital World and the real world, which Maria so wonderfully found out. That wall of fire made the temperature at the North Pole increase by one degree Celsius. And again, you will never win." Yamato stood up from the ground. His eyes were blazing with hatred.  
  
"Well, we can try. Gabumon...Digivolve!"  
  
"Gabumon, warp-Digivolve to...MetalGarurumon!" Yamato grinned viciously. "Metal Wolf Claw!" The ice lanced outward and shattered the earth beneath the two women.  
  
"What-? Maria-?" The shock of the attack sent the two women and their Digimon spiraling downwards into the darkness. Taichi turned to Yamato.  
  
"You did it, Yama-chan!" Yamato appeared indifferent to his lover's praise.  
  
"Sure, okay, Kamiya. It's over now, so let's go home."  
  
"You aren't going anywhere."  
  
***  
  
"So, shall we go up and give them the shock of a lifetime?" Maria inquired. Alexandra grinned.  
  
"I think not; if we were to appear now, there is a chance my employee would realize my slight...deception, and we would lose. We just need to wait a little while." The two women were holding their Digimon, in Rookie forms, and hovering in the middle of the pit. Maria giggled at her boss's statement.  
  
"Of course. We wouldn't want to interrupt Koushiro's revenge of his scorned love. Heeeheeeheeehee!" In a moment, the younger woman was braying with laughter, and Alexandra joined in with her own psychotic guffaw.  
  
***  
  
"For so long, you've taken advantage of me. In every situation, it's either 'oh, Koushiro, use your computer to get us out of this mess!' or 'Yamato and Taichi, save us with your strength!' or, 'oh, little kids with angel Digimon, save us with a miracle!' I'm sick and tired of this. You've never cared about me as a person; you've never appreciated my individuality. I know you all hate me; you'd get rid of me in a second, if you could." Koushiro smiled, and looked to MegaKabuterimon. "I'm just glad that Alex-san opened my eyes." Jyou nervously approached Koushiro.  
  
"Koushiro-kun, you can't trust her; she doesn't know-" Koushiro whirled and slapped him.  
  
"You! All these years, I've known the truth, and she told it to me in that cell. And you've been the worst of all of them. You look at me and ignore me; you don't care about me. Reliability-hah! You've never been there for me, despite the hints, the way I acted. You're oblivious and hateful, Jyou, and I'll never forgive you for scorning me." He smiled, turning to MegaKabuterimon. "Use your Electro Shocker. Get rid of *him* first."  
  
"But Koushiro, are you-"  
  
"Do it." The bug, hovering in the air, prepared to attack, when Koushiro found himself in the air.  
  
"Listen, I'm sick and tired of acting so calm and worried about people! I'm tired of being 'reliable' and always so introverted. I'm going to tell you what I think, Koushiro. That woman is a lying bitch, no matter *what* crest she has. She's a liscenced psychologist, and knows how to twist people. And what you're doing, I know it's because you're depressed. I want you to stop this act, to stop this depression, because you're doing nothing but hurting yourself. Listen, Koushiro, you're the one I felt closest to when we came to the Digiworld. I thought we were alike, and I respected your retreat into your computer. But it's warped your mind; you're not the Izumi Koushiro I fell in love with." Koushiro raised his hand, pausing MegaKabuterimon in his place.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
***  
  
All action froze. Koushiro was staring into Jyou's frightened eyes, his own filled with conflicts of hate, confusion, and shock. The other Digidestined were frozen around them in a silent tableau. And then the scene was broken by two feminine figures leaping from the chasm with the grace of Olympic gymnasts. Alexandra appeared confused, and Maria appeared shocked. Koushiro took the oppurtunity to grab Jyou by the shoulders, pull the older man towards him, and lock him in a kiss.  
  
"What the hell is happening here? Why haven't you killed them, mon employé?" Koushiro broke off the kiss, and turned to the raven-haired woman.  
  
"You lied, Alex-san. You destroyed my hopes and dreams, you twisted my mind to your purposes. And all the while, you knew he loved me. You twisted bitch, you knew it all and you lied. And god, I love him with all my heart, and you made me willing to kill him."  
  
"You know, Alexandra, if looks could kill, you'd be a mangled corpse right now." Maria grinned, and Alexandra curtsied.  
  
"It's a rare occasion that someone looks at me like that. Let me savor it." Koushiro wrapped his arm tightly around Jyou's arm, and his anger visibly rose. "The only thing that would make this complete would be a homicide threat."  
  
"You mock my pain!"  
  
"Life is pain; anyone who tells you differently is selling something," the two women said simultaneously. "And anyway," Alexandra added, "I don't even understand why you're fighting me. So I want to take over the world. So what?"   
  
"You can't go around making the planet a plaything for your despotic pleasures!" Koushiro snapped. Alexandra stepped backwards, holding her hand innocently to her chest.  
  
"Who ever said anything about despots? I had plans for the world, to make it a place where a person could not be discriminated aginst because of their gender, race, religion, or sexual preferences. Tetra, Inc. was the ideal for the world I would create. Skills and utility ruled a person's influence, not their sex or religion. I didn't want to create some sort of military society with me as the supreme dictator. I wanted a utopia." Koushiro shook his head.  
  
"How can I trust you? You've lied before; you'll lie again." Alexandra shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. But why can't you let me try, try to conquer this world, and make it a place where attacking a person's lifestyle would be punishable with incarceration?"  
  
"Because you'd be limiting free speech, putting restrictions on people's opinions," Hikari stated, stepping forward. "You'd be like the dictators of World War II and of the Communist party. You'd eliminate any opinions that you don't like, and knock of the people who made those opinions. If you want people to be open-minded, you have to let them become that way on their own. You can't force it. *That's* why we're fighting you, so that people can still make their own choices." Alexandra grinned.  
  
"Well, I just thought with all these queers around, you'd be in support of equal rights." Koushiro, already glaring at her with hatred, snapped.  
  
"That's it. MegaKabuterimon, Electro Shocker!"  
  
"Nuh-uh-uh! Wait a moment. Saikikumon, Betsunimon, come here." Alexandra held out her hands, and the two Digimon leapt onto each hand. "I'll reveal my hand at last, children. My last-ditch effort is here. I soon will become..." Her body shimmered, and when her form resolidified, it was frightening. She had gone from a slender, efficient, black-haired beauty to a gorgeous, slender, pale-faced angel dressed in black and crimson, with twelve furred wings arching from her shoulders. "...Akkimon. A little plot I came up with, to give myself the subtlety of Betsunimon and the power of Saikikumon. Meet the queen of demons, the dark angel herself. I hope you have fun when I strike with Dark Blessing!" A blast of black energy struck Koushiro, sending him flying backwards. "You fools think you will defeat me, and yet...you do not comprehend my power. Here...I will Digivolve all your Digimon to their highest level. Lillymon, Garudamon, Zudomon, MegaKabuterimon, MangaAngemon, Angewomon, MetalGarurumon, and WarGreymon." At her words, the Digimon found themselves fully Digivolved. "Just try. Throw your worst, and you will fail." She laughed as eight powerful attacks were thrown at her. "Black Reflection!" The energy was sucked into her body, and she held out her hand. A black ball of energy appeared in the hand, and she threw it like a baseball at Jyou. Koushiro dragged him out of the way, just as the energy hit the ground, exploding with the force of a small nuclear device. "You will never win. Never. Even if you combine your forces, you will never-"  
  
"Terra Force!"  
  
***  
  
The blast hit her full force, and drove her into the ground. A moment later, however, she hurled the energy back at WarGreymon. He caught it, and hurled it back. Like some sort of weird game of tennis, they knocked the deadly energy ball back and forth. With each rotation, the ball gained a little more energy. Soon, it was powerful enough to destroy a small moon.  
  
"Give up, WarGreymon. I was the national tennis champ from 1985 through 1989, and you'll never beat me." But she was paying too much attention to the tennis game, and didn't notice MetalGarurumon attack with Metal Wolf Claw. She was frozen to the ground, locked in place, and WarGreymon hurled the monstrous ball of energy at her.  
  
"Nooooooo!!!!"  
  
***  
  
Maria stared in horror as the blast cleared, leaving nothing in its wake. As she stared, her eyes filled with tears, Yamato looked smugly at her.  
  
"15-love, Alex-san."  
  
***  
  
The blond woman screamed in absolute rage, glaring at the Digidestined and their companions.  
  
"You think you've won?! Ha!! She did not die in vain, Chosen Children; I now know that I cannot defeat you directly, so sayonara!" She vanished from the ruins of the castle, but reappeared a moment later. "Hello, Digidestined. I'd like to take this oppurtunity to explain to you that you haven't won. There are still seeds of deception and hatred among you, and I hold a trump card. You see, I can do *Anything* here. So I've built an invisible floating castle in which I now reside. In addition, I've decided to-distract you-with some very old friends. I think you remember Devimon, ne?" The image waved its hand, and Devimon appeared next to it. "And also, I'd like to reintroduce you to my good friends MegaSeadramon, oh, let's see, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, that's good too, and, oh...VenomMyotismon. Adieu, Digidestined." The image flickered and vanished, and the virus Digimon attacked.  
  
***  
  
"They killed her, and now I find I cannot bring her back. Why!?" Maria glared at the ancient man standing before her.  
  
"I-I don't know. You could reformat her, if you could trace her molecules, but she doesn't seem to want to be found," he stammered. Maria grunted, and threw him aside. He vanished halfway across the chamber, and she made sure he dropped into his cell. Then she approached a viewscreen she had created.  
  
"Computer, what would be the correlation coefficient for a planetary meteorological anamoly?"  
  
"0.734483, Madame." She growled.  
  
"How about a planetary meteorological disaster?"  
  
"0.852."  
  
"Apocolyptic flood?"  
  
"0.93." Suddenly she grinned, and made a small change in her request.  
  
"Such an action would result in a 0.9979999 correlation, as well as grand planetary impacts." Maria smiled.  
  
"Good." She raised a hand in the air, and *willed* it.  
  
***  
  
"Authorities are still baffled to explain the sudden reversal of planetary temperature trends. However, they say that such trends can be beneficial if the drop does not continue much further."  
  
***  
  
"A string of volcanic eruptions around the Ring of Fire has left millions of cubic meters of dust, ash, and soot in the air. Be warned that temperatures will be significantly lower than usual over the next year."  
  
***  
  
"Scientists from Dartmouth University have noted an unusual phenomenon. The polar ice caps, which were thought to have been breaking up, are in fact completely solid, and currently expanding. Such a reversal promises good thing for the future."  
  
***  
  
Maria sat in her castle, watching as a light snow began to fall over the Digiworld.  
  
"I am patient, Chosen Children. Even if you can defeat me, you cannot undo the destruction I have begun, and you will have no place to return home to."  
  
***  
  
There it is, Part 5. And no, I don't hate Jun, it simply was a useful plot device-type thing. Anyway, hope you're enjoying this, and yes, feedback is greatly appreciated. 


	6. Overturn

Mind of an Empress  
  
***  
  
Overturn  
  
***  
  
I do NOT own Digimon. This is a fanfiction, which means that nothing here is technically canon (I'm writing this as if 02 never happened, but the characters are still there). Please don't sue. Also, this story contains yaoi, angst, a very sadistic, power-hungry woman, angst, violence, angst, death and random chaos, and angst. This means this is NOT exactly the sweetest story. If you read this, please don't flame, as it would upset me greatly, and you don't want to upset the person who could dream this stuff up, would you?  
  
***  
  
"Get out of the way!" The assorted people dived to different sides as the monstrous Digimon attacked. Attacks and various negative energies flew as they cowered behind rocks. Takeru, who had ended up ducking behind a rocky outcrop with Koushiro, turned to him.  
  
"What can we do? There's way to many of them to fight at once!"  
  
"Listen, I don't know! I can try to find something out, but it'll mean I can't fight!" Suddenly, Ken ran through the crossfire, ducking and rolling to land next to the twom of them.  
  
"Give me that computer, and I'll work on it!" he demanded. "They've probably made sure you can't find anything important, and all of you need to fight." Koushiro handed the computer to Ken silently, and stood up.  
  
"All right, everyone, we have to fight!" Affirmative noises came from other outcroppings, and their assorted Digimon leapt up to fight the Megas. Ken smiled as Takeru turned to leave, and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Good luck." Takeru stared at him for a moment before smiling warily, and then turned to join the battle. Even as he did so, stormclouds began to gather, shining with a white heaviness.  
  
***  
  
"How long before the effects begin to make themselves known in the general environment?"  
  
"It will take several minutes before the temperatures have dropped significantly enough to be noticed, and perhaps another half-hour until snow begins to fall. Then, perhaps a day before the full effect begins to sink in. Already in the real world, storms in northern areas are chilling to become blizzards. In perhaps a day, the snow will begin falling in the tropics, and another twelve hours before the true situation becomes apparent." Maria smiled.  
  
"Wonderful. How do you suppose that little Ken is doing on 'breaking' into my computer system?"  
  
"He has found his way to the main files. In perhaps another minute or two, he will have found the information you are refering to. Madame, would you care to explain this elaborate planning to me?" Maria shook her head.  
  
"The fewer people that know, the better."  
  
***  
  
"Of course; it makes sense," Ken muttered. "Golems..." He glanced upwards, and smiled.  
  
"I've got it!" In an instant, Daisuke was beside him, staring at the screen.  
  
"What is it?" Ken glanced up disdainfully.  
  
"Please, I want to tell one of the fighters."  
  
"I could tell Hikari-"  
  
"Fine. I found out that those things aren't exactly Digimon; they're golems."  
  
"Golems?" Ken sighed.  
  
"Constructions of wood and clay that can do almost anything the real thing they copy can do, but they are just wood and clay, which means, first you need to name what they really are, and then set them aflame, or, alternately, melt them with water." Daisuke nodded.  
  
"Right, call them golems, and then burn them. So long." He picked himself up and dashed outward to the area further out where the battle was raging."  
  
***  
  
"Celestial Arrow!" An arrow went slicing through the air, but was delfected by Puppet Pummel. Puppetmon laughed darkly at Hikari's attempts.  
  
"Great job, weakling!" He cackled and leaped away to cause more damage, and Hikari began to cry out of frustration.  
  
"Dammit, Takeru, how are we supposed to fight all the Dark Masters at once?"   
  
"Call them what they are-golems." Hikari and Takeru glanced up, startled, to see Daisuke.  
  
"Ken found out that they're nothing but fakes."  
  
"VenomMyotismon is no fake! Nightmare Claw!" They scrambled to dodge, and then Daisuke stared at the virus Digimon.  
  
"Go away, golem!" VenomMyotismon froze for an instant, and exploded. In his place stood a mound of earth and wood, stumbling towards them.  
  
"Celestial Arrow!" The arrow cut through the clay like a hot knife through butter, and the golem collapsed. Hikari turned to Daisuk and gave him a hug.  
  
"You'rem the greatest!" He blushed deeply as she did so, but even as he did, he paused. Was it him, or was it getting colder? He shook it off as nerves, and broke out of the hug so they could destroy the rest of the 'Digimon.'  
  
***  
  
The final golem melted into nothingness, and Hikari cried joyfully.  
  
"We did it!" At that point, she shivered a little. Daisuke, worried, slipped off his jacket.  
  
"What's wrong?" She shrugged, and then looked up.  
  
"I'm sure of it now; the temperature is dropping."  
  
"But surely it's natural, there are all sorts of weather systems here, just like the real world," Koushiro protested.  
  
"But it isn't natural." They turned to see Ken, holding Koushiro's computer. He handed it back to its owner, and frowned. "The same thing is happening all over the Digiworld. There are places where the snow has started already." Jyou raised his hand nervously before speaking.  
  
"What exactly does that mean?" Ken sighed.  
  
"It means that for some reason, the Digiworld is being plunged into some unnatural winter. And, if my calculations are correct, which they are, it also means that the same thing is happening in the real world. It's Maria. She's trying to destroy the planet, and us, in an ice age not seen in thousands of years."  
  
***  
  
They had found a cave against the growing winds, and had built a fire. Taichi was keeping guard against any attack (even though Ken had insisted Maria was going to let them freeze to death), and he almost didn't notice when Yamato sat next to him.  
  
"Tai-kun, we need to talk," he said. Taichi looked up.  
  
"What is it, Yama-chan?" Yamato winced at the affectionate name.  
  
"Listen, don't call me that. Taichi, I-I don't think we should see each other any more." Taichi's mouth dropped open. His brown eyes reflected betrayal and hurt at the words.  
  
"N-Nani?"  
  
"Tai, it-we're just not right for each other."  
  
"Yama-chan, what do you mean?" Yamato grimaced, and turned his face away.  
  
"Listen, Taichi, the problem is that I just don't love you anymore, all right?" Taichi gasped, as if slapped, stood up, and bolted outside into the driving snow. Yamato looked after him sadly. "Gomen nasai, Tai-chan," he muttered.  
  
***  
  
Hikari was resting her head on Daiksuke's shoulder when she saw Taichi run out of the cave. She sat bolt upright, knocking her head against her new boyfriend's.  
  
"Ow! Hikari!" She barely noticed as she ran to the entrance, only to be held back by Yamato.  
  
"It's too dangerous to go out there." She threw his arm aside.  
  
"But you let my brother go out there!" Yamato shook his head.  
  
"He needs time to think." Hikari shot him a vicious glance as she stormed back to the group.  
  
"Sora, could you find out what in the world that JERK did to Taichi?" Sora sat up quickly, panic flashing across her face.  
  
"What happened?" Hikari, still glaring, grabbed Daisuke's hand.  
  
"Taichi ran off into the snow and Yamato doesn't seem to care. At all." Sora stood up, striding determinedly to the front of the cave, to give Yamato a piece of her mind. Hikari buried her face in Daisuke's shoulder, sobbing. "Please, Tai, be okay," she murmured, hugging Daisuke tightly.  
  
***  
  
"What the hell did you do to Taichi?" Sora demanded, her righteous anger evident from the moment she approached the blond man. Yamato glanced up briefly before returning his attention to the swirling snow.  
  
"Ask someone who care-" He stopped speaking when Sora smashed her fist into his lip.  
  
"Listen, you little son of a bitch, Tai is my friend, and you, the one person he cares about more than Hikari over there who, by the way, is crying a river because she's concerned about him, break his heart and don't even care about it! So spill, Ishida!" Yamato, holding his lip gingerly, turned away, silent. "Yamato, why in the world did you do whatever you did?" She thought she heard Yamato whisper something. "What did you say?"  
  
"Room 101."  
  
"What is *that* supposed to-" Yamato pushed past her, and sat down in the darkest corner of the cave. Sora got up and walked over to the fire to where Koushiro was sitting. She was going to find out what this was about if it killed her.  
  
***  
  
Koushiro snuggled against Jyou, happily reveling in the closeness to his new-found love.  
  
"Hmm, this is nice, ne?" Koushiro smiled, hugging the older man.  
  
"Hai." Suddenly, he was dragged upwards, and found himself staring into Sora's furious eyes.  
  
"Koushiro, what the hell is Room 101?" Sora was holding his collar, and glaring like a hungry tigress. He felt Jyou disengage him from her iron grip, and try to calm her down. He reminded himself to thank Jyou later. "No, Jyou. I need to know what Room 101 is!" Koushiro decided to intercede.  
  
"Jyou, it's all right." He placed his hand comfortingly on Jyou's arm as he turned to Sora. "Room 101 is a concept from George Orwell's '1984.' In it, Winston, a rebel against the omniscient Party, was being reconditioned. Although they were able to force his opinions, they had to find a way to make him stop loving Julia, his mistress."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Listen, bear with me. In order to do that, they took Winston into Room 101." Sora was tapping her foot.  
  
"Which is?" Koushiro sighed.  
  
"I'm getting to that. Room 101 is 'the worst thing in the world.'"  
  
"And what is that supposed to be?"  
  
"No, you don't understand. Room 101 contains the one thing in the world that a person would sacrifice anything to avoid. For Winston, it was rats. For Taichi, it might me Hikari dying-"  
  
"Or Yamato leaving him. And for Yamato, it would be..."  
  
"Being abandoned," Jyou interjected. "Being left behind and not being able to do anything about it." Sora stood up.  
  
"Arigatou. Now, I have to go outside."  
  
"Why?" Takeru looked up from his side of the fire, bright eyes shining.  
  
"Because Yamato dumped Taichi, and so he's gone running out into the blizzard."  
  
"Then I'll go! Oniisan made this mess, and I'll fix it." Sora opened her mouth to protest when Ken piped in.  
  
"I'll go with him, make sure he doesn't get himself killed." He stood up and passed Sora as Takeru hurried towards the front of the cave. "We'll find him, Sora, don't worry about that," he whispered.  
  
***  
  
"Takeru, are you sure he went this way?" The driving snow made it all but impossible to see, so the two teenagers were searching on instinct.  
  
"Ken, I'm sure he went this way. I-just feel it." They fell silent as they walked forward. "Ken, I have something to ask you. You weren't serious when you said you hated me, were you?" Ken sighed. He knew this would come up some time.  
  
"I-well, in a way, I did." He felt a pang as Takeru's face dropped. "Takeru, I *did* hate you, because I couldn't hate you for what you did."  
  
"Back up a minute. What?"  
  
"I-I hated you because you were in love with Hikari, and not me." Takeru's face lit up.  
  
"Well, it makes sense now." Takeru grabbed Ken's arm, stopping him, pulled the other boy close, and kissed him. For a moment, the cold, the snow, the world outside, completely disappeared. Then, Takeru pulled away, and pulled Ken along with him.  
  
"I-I, what just, I-" Takeru grinned. The suave, sophisticated, and ever-superior Ichijouji Ken reduced to confusion was just enough of a change to make the boy a completely different person.  
  
"You're cute when you're confused, but I prefer the old Ken." Suddenly, he stumbled, and felt Ken instinctively grab him in midair. He looked down to see a half-submerged person crouching on the ground. "Taichi!" Takeru pulled him up from the snow, brushing the white powder from his shoulders. "We've been looking all over for you!" Taichi tried to pull away, but Takeru kept a firm grip on his arm.  
  
"Just leave me here, all right?" Taichi sat, huddled in the snow, sulking. Takeru corrected himself; Taichi wasn't sulking, his eyes had the look of someone whose soul was stolen away.  
  
"Taichi, we need your help." The brunette glared up at Takeu before staring off into the eternal white.  
  
"I don't care. I don't need to help you, you don't need me."  
  
"Taichi, Yamato needs you." Taichi pulled away roughly, moving away slightly.  
  
"No he doesn't! I'm guessing you didn't hear what happened, ne?" Ken chose this moment to interject.  
  
"We did, Tai-san. But he suffered a lot at the hands of Alex-san." Taichi snorted derisively.  
  
"Yeah, but what could she do that would make him think he doesn't love me anymore?" Ken gave him a superior smile, which would have been funny had the situation not been so serious.  
  
"Room 101." Taichi's eyes widened, and he sat down suddenly.  
  
"No..." He stood up suddenly and grabbed Takeru's arm. "Come on, Take-kun!"  
  
"Where are we going, Tai-kun?" Taichi gave a grim smile.  
  
"We're trying to help Yamato." The trio returned slowly through the raging storm towards the cave.  
  
***  
  
Mary Bonici, a 34-year-old insurance saleswoman, was taking pictures of the sphinx when the first snowflake fell. She glanced up, expecting some sort of sandstorm, but instead saw the beginnings of a light snowfall. She turned to her best friend, Jenny Cox, a 32-year-old marital counselor.  
  
"Leave it to us to go to Egypt during a snowstorm," she snapped. Jenny looked puzzled.  
  
"But it never snows in Egypt! The desert doesn't have the temperatures, much less the moisture, to snow, ever!"  
  
"Then what the hell's happening?" Jenny shook her head.  
  
"I have no clue."  
  
***  
  
"Officials have already declared O'Hare, JFK, and LaGuardia unsafe for approach, and currently, only the major cities in the Midwest and New England are operational. All suburbs and minor highways are off-limits. Scientists are unable to explain this freak blizzard, but reports of snow in Egypt has them up in arms. At this point, officials strongly recc-" At that point, the power lines to that particular TV station broke beyond repair. And the snow continued to fall.  
  
***  
  



	7. Endgame

Mind of an Empress  
  
***  
  
Endgame  
  
***  
  
I do NOT own Digimon. I never have, never will. *sigh* Anyway, not suing me for this little work of fanfiction would be very cost-effective, as I'm not worth it. Anyway, this story contains yaoi. Which means two men are *involved.* If I have to make it any clearer, I'm not sure you should be allowed near anything sharp. Done? Now, if this makes you squeamish, or inclined to go off on a religious tirade about the evils of such practices, or inclined to flame me, please leave. Thank you, and please continue.  
  
***  
  
In the FBI headquarters in Washington, DC, a phone call came through. Jon Cushing, a slight man with a heavily muscled arm, picked up the phone.  
  
"Yello?" The voice on the other end was a smooth, sophisticated voice known around the world as acting president of the Tetra, Inc. Board of Directors.  
  
"Hello, my name is Georges Allenberes, and I'm calling on behalf of our late CEO and her absent assistant, Maria Byles."   
  
"*Late* CEO?"  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid there was an accident on her latest fact-finding mission. You see, we at Tetra, Inc. are very...sympathetic to a certain terrorist organization. In fact, our late CEO was quite well-known in the organization. I believe you know her as-La Reine." Jon made a fumbling motion to page his supervisor, and checked to see that the recording device was working.  
  
"La Reine?"  
  
"Indeed, which brings me to my next point. I know it's a tad unbelievable, but the current-situation-is a result of several of our experiments." The FBI man nearly dropped the phone.  
  
"W-what?" Georges laughed lightly.  
  
"It's very complicated, but I assure you it is our fault. Nevertheless, according to a communiqué from our acting CEO, we are declaring the world our hostage."  
  
"Hey, now wait a minute; you can't do this!"  
  
"Yes we can. In any event, unless control of all world nations is turned over to the Board of Tetra, Inc., this weather will continue until the world is plunged into a winter second only to the Ice Age!" Jon grabbed a folder, flipping through pages of protocol, and stopped at Terrorism.  
  
"Listen, Mr. Allenberes, the USA has a strict policy to not negotiate with terrorists."  
  
"Fine. Just let me remind you: coffee can only grow in a tropical environment. So don't come crawling to me when 70% of your country goes into massive withdrawl. Ta-ta!"  
  
***  
  
As Ken led the way through the blizzard, Taichi took a moment alone with Takeru.  
  
"What is with you two? Didn't he try to kill you, Takeru?" Takeru smiled, embarassed, before speaking.  
  
"I suppose the reason behind it is that I-love him."  
  
"But he tried to kill you!"   
  
"Tai-kun, you *know* that Alex-san is able to confuse people to no end. She convinced him that beating me up with that neuronic whip would make me love him, or something like that." Taichi frowned.  
  
"And now..."  
  
"We realized that she's a lying bitch, and that we love each other."  
  
"Ah." Suddenly, Ken indicated that the cave was just ahead. Taichi hurried forward, leaving the two of them to enter at will. As he entered the cave, he was tackled by a flying Sora.  
  
"Thank GOD, Tai-chan! We were so worried, well, except for the human *iceberg!*" She aimed the bitter remark at the blonde still sitting in the corner of the cave, who only grunted in reply. Taichi carefully extracted himself from the embrace before walking to sit down next to Yamato.  
  
"Hello, Yamato," he murmured. Yamato was dangling his harmonica from his fingers, a remnant from the old days.  
  
"Listen, Tai, I'm sure you feel upset and betrayed right now, but it's all for the-"  
  
"Don't give me that BS, Ishida. I know what's wrong, and I'm not letting you leave until we've worked them out!" Yamato glanced up before dropping his gaze again.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Taichi. I just don't love you anymore, all right?" Taichi clenched his fists, took several deep breaths, and spoke again.  
  
"Yamato, you don't just stop loving someone. I know what she did." Yamato froze, like a deer in headlights, and tried to stand up. But Taichi held his arm firmly.  
  
"Tai, let go of me!" he snapped. Taichi pulled him down, and stared into his eyes.  
  
"Yamato, I want you to tell me that this doesn't mean anything to you." Before Yamato could say anything, the brunette pulled him in close and kissed him. Reacting by pure instinct, Yamato wrapped his arms around his ex-boyfriend's shoulders, pulling him closer as they kissed. But a moment later, he broke away.  
  
"Hormones, Taichi. Just hormones. It doesn't mean anything." Taichi glared at Yamato, and took the man's hand in his own.  
  
"Yama-chan, I understand what she put you through. And I want to explain to you about this. I love you, and I know that you love me." Yamato tried to protest, but Taichi glared at him. "Stay quiet. I know what it's like to have your worst fear realized. Once, it was losing Kari, and that almost happened so many times, I..." He paused, his eyes tearing. "But I realized that I can't control that, all I can do is be a good brother and help her if I can. And then, recently, I realized that losing you-would be worse than anything else I could think of." Yamato ripped his hand away, and held his head in his hands.  
  
"Tai, I feel bad enough about this, so don't try to guilt me into a relationship!"  
  
"I would do anything to get you back, Yamato, just like you would do anything to escape that-that-" Yamato turned away angrily, sobbing.  
  
"Just stop it! I don't want to hear about it!" Taichi gently turned Yamato around and cradled the other man's head in his arms.  
  
"It's all right," he muttered softly, rocking him back and forth. Suddenly Yamato pulled away.  
  
"Just stop this, Taichi. I told you, it's not going to work. I-how are we supposed to get along if-I'd wish that on you?" He drew back angrily. "Taichi, I'm sorry, but-"  
  
"Goddammit, I can't deal with this! Can't you see how much I love you? And can't you see that you love me? *God,* Yamato, it's killing you to do this to me! How can you not see that?" Yamato glanced up, his eyes still haunted.  
  
"Taichi, I-"  
  
"Don't love me. Right. Do you know what, Ishida? I'm going to go out there, find a nice high cliff, and jump off. There's a chance the fall won't kill me, but I'm sure the cold will. Because, you know, life's not worth living without you." But as he stood up, Yamato grabbed his arm.  
  
"Don't." Taichi ripped his arm away, walking to the front of the cave.  
  
"And why not, Yama-san?" Yamato winced at the formal name, and hurried after the other man. He grabbed him by the arms and glared into his eyes.  
  
"I love you too much to let you do something so phenomenally stupid as that!" Taichi grinned at Yamato.  
  
"So why in the world would you try to break off our relationship?"  
  
"Because I-" Yamato broke off, confused.  
  
"Face it, Yama-chan, you do still love me, and I know what happened to make you think you didn't. I love you, Yamato, and I want to help you through this. But none of us can help you if you push us away! Listen, I would do anything for you-"  
  
"And I don't deserve that! Don't you understand? I wanted something terrible to happen to you-and I still stand by that decision, not necessarily consciously, but given the same circumstances, I would do it again!" By now, Yamato was sobbing. Taichi wrapped his arms awkwardly around him.  
  
"I don't see why *you* don't understand. I love you, and always will. If something like this happens to you, do you think I'd just give up on you? Wouldn't you think that I would try to help you, to help us get through it?" He stared for a moment at Yamato's cold blue eyes, and then sighed, exasperated. "I've got only one other way to get through to you, Yamato." He grabbed Yamato close and gave him a full kiss, holding onto the other man's arms to keep him from leaving. Finally, he broke away, but kept holding Yamato's arms, gently. "I love you, Yamato, and I'm going to do everything I can to help you." Yamato sobbed, clutching at Taichi's shirt.  
  
"oh, god, please, forgive me," he moaned, tears suddenly running down his face. "I didn't mean-I love you, Tai, and I'm sorry. Please-just hold me..." The tableau held as Taichi rocked Yamato back and forth gently, murmuring quietly to him.   
  
"It'll be all right, Yama-chan. Just be quiet, we'll get through this." And outside the cave, the snow had nearly reached the top of the opening.  
  
***  
  
"How touching. Chealsea, initiate acceleration sequence. I want them sealed in with ice by morning." The computer terminals around Maria glowed with life, and responded with a teenage female voice.  
  
"Yes, mother." Maria smiled. She was so glad she'd stopped by the real world. It had allowed her to gain some useful and enjoyable assets.  
  
"I'm kidding, of course, honey. Take all the time you need. I weas just hoping that we could end this quickly." The image of a sixteen-year-old blonde appeared in the center of the room, smiling.  
  
"Of course. I'll get right on it. After all, there's not much else to do here, and I want to get back home." She smiled and vanished, and the computers began to whir with activity. Maria giggled, and turned her attention back to her computer moniters.  
  
***  
  
"It has been confirmed that Tetra, Inc., a front for the operations of la Reine, is responsible for the worldwide temperature drops. The FBI has reported to NATO that Tetra has issued an ultimatum: give the Board of Directors of Tetra, Inc. complete authority over all nations of Earth, or let all humans perish in an eternal winter." Mrs. Kamiya turned off the television, and sighed. These blizzards were worrying her, especially since the phone lines were down. Her husband had been at work, Taichi was at his dorm, and Hikari had been going to Takeru's house. She had said something about an emergency, but hadn't-  
  
"Could it be?" She rummaged through a drawer, pulling out several old newspapers. Each were at least eight years old, talking about those ridiculous disasters of that time, when her children had been transported to another dimension to save the universe. "Could they be trying to save it again-?" She laughed, and looked out at the falling snow, which was now turning to freezing rain. "Please succeed," she murmured, looking worriedly at the storm. "We're all depending on you."  
  
***  
  
"All right, I've got some bad news," Koushiro announced.  
  
"You're telling me," Ken muttered, "Hikari and Daisuke are trying to keep the freezing rain from sealing us in here, the fire's running out, and we've got no food." Koushiro looked up from his computer, sighing. He entwined his fingers with Jyou's, seeming to draw comfort from the contact.  
  
"Well, there's only one way to stop this, and that is to get Maria-san to reverse it."  
  
"What?!" Takeru demanded. "There has to be a better way!" Koushiro shook his head.  
  
"Sorry, Take-kun, but there isn't. And she's making sure we can't track her down. Her mansion, whatever it looks like, is teleporting randomly about the Digital World. She's avoiding us." Ken stood up, stalking over to the computer.  
  
"Well, that's just great. She's completely inaccessible." He tapped the computer angrily, and stalked back over to Takeru. "She's bound to be able to completely avoid us, unless-"  
  
"You may be right, Ken-kun, just let me check..." There was a moment of silence, and then Koushiro grinned. "Yes! We can get one or two people there...if they have no Digivice. And then, your presence will lock down the location of the fortress, and we can bring backup." He suddenly found himself in a fierce hug by Jyou.  
  
"I knew you could come up with something, you little genius, you!" Ken frowned.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Hey, Ken-chan, I know you deserve the credit, too." Takeru wrapped his arm around Ken's, grinning.  
  
"Okay, we've realized that we're fighting a losing battle, so we might as well put any plan we have into effect, and then just leave," Hikari announced.  
  
"Right, here's the plan. Ken and Daisuke, I'm going to try to see if I can tap into her computer system, and then send you there. Then Taichi, you-" Koushiro looked around for a moment before locating the brown-haired man, letting a sleeping Yamato lean on his chest. "You get Agumon to blast the snow and ice blocking the cave entrance. Sora, Takeru, and Hikari, get your Digimon to Digivolve, and I'll get Kabuterimon around. We'll fly out of here, and I'll track down where you've locked her down." There was a collective nod, and Ken adn Daisuke moved closer together.  
  
"So, we have to follow them?" Hikari asked. "But what do they do until then?" Koushiro barely looked up from his computer.  
  
"They avoid Maria and any automated defences she may have erected in the building. Now, hold still." He tapped a few keys, and a faint blue glow surrounded Daisuke and Ken. "I'm locking you into the computer network she's built; just one more moment..." Suddenly, the two teenagers vanished in a flash of light.  
  
***  
  
Ken fell heavily to the floor, grunting as the rock scraped against his skin. He looked around for Daisuke, but didn't see the redhead anywhere. Suddenly, he heard the sound of a woman clearing her throat. He turned his head upwards, and his eyes met with those of a blond, blue-eyed woman, smiling viciously.  
  
"So you've decided to track me down, ne?" She reached back nonchalantly, and pulled a gun from her back pocket. "I do hope you got to say your proper goodbyes; you're not going to see them ever again."  
  
*** 


	8. Impasse

Mind of an Empress  
  
***  
  
Impasse  
  
***  
  
I do not own Digimon, unfortunately (although it may be seen as a blessing). I do not intend any copyright infringement with this fanfiction, and I am making no money from it. Also, this story contains YAOI. Which means male/male relationships. So if this bothers you, I'd appreciate your not reading this, and especially not flaming or anything. Although constructive criticism is appreciated. Anyway, on with the show!  
  
***  
  
"Ow!" Hikari gave a squeak as she heard Daisuke's cry of pain from outside, and hurried over to the piled snow.  
  
"Dai-chan, what happened?" She whirled to stare at Koushiro. "What happened, Koushiro?" He quailed under her gaze before responding.  
  
"I think she'd blocked her mansion better than I thought. Apparently, if anyone got in, it was Ken."  
  
"IF?" Takeru was blanching noticably. "Do you mean he could-"  
  
"Yes, but no. I've got him on the tracking devices, and he's in the fortress...uh oh. All right; we've got to go now!"  
  
***  
  
"I do appreciate you dropping by; I hold a special grudge towards you." Ken tried to scramble back, but a wave from her gun made him freeze.  
  
"W-why?" She smiled thinly.  
  
"Because I'm positive your betrayal destroyed her concentration, put her on edge. Otherwise, they'd all be dead by now, and you'd be a duke of Japan, or England, or New York City, for god's sake!"  
  
"But I wouldn't have Takeru." Maria screamed angrily, tossing her gun aside, and stormed over to a bank of computers.  
  
"Yes, that little blond boy; he *is* cute. Maybe I'll keep him around after I've destroyed the other Digidestined for a little...fun." Ken shuddered at her words, and found himself staring at the pistol. He suddenly remembered what he had thought the moment he had entered the Digiworld. If the Digiworld was only data, you could control it with minor feats of programming. He reached out his mind, trying to seek out the bits making up the room, and everything around it.  
  
"Mom, he's trying to manipulate the data streams." Ken shot his head up, and saw a pretty, 16-year-old girl standing in the center of the command center. She looked concerned, and at her warning, Maria stormed back over to him. She snatched up the weapon, and glared at him.  
  
"Listen, boy, I realize we have our differences, but I believe in what I'm doing. I can make the world a better place, and so I'm doing what I need to. I know you see me as a devil, and hate me because I'm limiting personal freedom, but I had no real grudge. Not until the group of you-" She broke off, and sobbed. She pointed the gun at Ken's chest, and hissed, "Before you die, I want you to tell me what you think of me. I want you to die cursing my name." Ken stared at her, and opened his mouth. But he stopped. And he realized the truth.  
  
"I don't hate you, Maria-san." She paused, the gun wavering.   
  
"Why?" She steadied her hand, aiming the gun at his chest. He sighed.  
  
"Because you need help; you're troubled, and you need professional help." She grimaced.  
  
"I'm fine. I just want to take over the world." But her voice had a slight waver, as if she was trying to convince herself of what she was saying.  
  
"Maria, you've been confused. You-you feel the need to do things like this for attention, for power. You don't think that you can make a difference legally. You-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" The gun was wavering, but still aimed at Ken's chest. "I don't want to hear what's wrong with me! Tell me that you hate me. Tell me now, or I promise God that I'll shoot you." Ken inhaled slowly.  
  
"Maria, you're not evil. I can see things like this. You're just human, and if you can find someone to talk to, you can get better." Maria let her hand waver, and the gun dropped. She raised her free hand to her head, running it through her long, blond hair.  
  
"You may be-" But an explosion rocked the building from outside, and her face contorted with rage. "A diversion! Damn you!" She stalked over to Ken, pulled him up from the floor, and pressed the gun to the bottom of his chin, aiming for his brain. "All right, let's cripple this attack plan."  
  
***  
  
"Whoo-hoo!" Daisuke laughed as the fortress wall crumbled. He was sitting next to Hikari on Angewomon, approaching the floating fortress. Suddenly, the wall healed itself, and the image of Maria appeared on the black stone. She smiled grimly at the group.  
  
"Well, I see you've dropped by here. Lovely, sending the blue-haired kid to confuse me while you track me down. But we are now at an impasse." She gestured, and the entire image became visible. Maria was holding a gun to Ken, such that the blast would blow his brains out if she fired. "So, here's your choice: leave now, and I keep him as insurance, or come on inside, and he'll be dead before you get to the front door." A faint gasp could be heard from Takeru.  
  
"Please, don't-" The blond laughed at his obvious distress.  
  
"Yes, you two just found each other, didn't you? That will make this equally satisfying. In fact, I really don't care if you come in here or not. I'll just-" She broke off as the image vanished. A moment later, a gunshot echoed through the fortress. Takeru shouted an order to Angemon, and the Digimon smashed a hole in the fortress. His anger seemed to have no bounds as the angel Digimon continued to destroy the front of the fortress.  
  
***  
  
Ken was breathing hard, staring with wide eyes at the smoking gun.  
  
"Why did you-" She cut him off with a word.  
  
"I'm trying to keep them distracted. This building is self-renewing, so they can't break through the walls. With Takeru so upset, they won't realize that." She smiled. "So I'll be able to kill you at my leisure." She reached over, and grabbed his hand in her own. She squeezed tighter and tighter, until a loud crack resounded around the chamber. Ken screamed, and Maria only smiled. She stepped back, and pulled an item from a nearby table. "You remember this, don't you?" She raised the neuronic whip over her head, and brought it down with a loud electronic crack. Ken's screams were deafening, echoing every ounce of pain he felt. Maria threw the whip aside and drove her heel into Ken's instep. "How do you like that?" He bit his lip, trying to hold back his screams. "Now, how do you feel about me?" Ken looked sadly at her, even through the intense pain.  
  
"I pity you; you have to do this to feel better than me. But we can still get you-" She punched him in the stomach, and slashed her nails across the face, letting them dig in deep enough to leave scars.  
  
"Tell me you hate me! SAY IT!" Ken shook his head, looking up into her blue eyes. His own violet ones were tinged with sadness.  
  
"I can't. I don't hate you. You need help; I want to help you." She glared at him, and screamed in rage. She leapt forward, and raked her claws over a vein in Ken's left wrist. She smiled as the blood began to well out.  
  
"Tell me you hate me!" Ken looked up sadly as he felt unconsciousness slip into his mind.  
  
"I don't; I forgive you." And then he fell down into blackness.  
  
***  
  
"Is he going to be all right?" Ken heard Takeru's worried voice, and wanted sorely to sit up and affirm that he would be all right; but he was so tired...  
  
"He'll be fine; he's just lost a lot of blood. I'm getting him hydrated so he can remake the blood he lost." Jyou. Ken vaguely felt that his left wrist was bound in bandages.  
  
"Don't bother with that." A pained voice interrupted their conversation, which could have been Maria, but- "There, he'll be fine in a moment." There was the sound of high heels clicking on the floor, and then a faint sobbing.  
  
"Ken-chan? Ken-chan? Can you hear me?"  
  
"Sure I can, 'm just tired..." Ken was elated he'd finally gotten some words out, but somehow his body still wasn't responding well. "What happened?" Suddenly, he felt something drag him upward and wrap around his chest.  
  
"Oh, thank God you're all right. After we heard the gunshot, we thought-so I was trying to blast down the front door. And then, suddenly the whole front of the fortress disintegrated." Ken finally managed to open his eyes, revealing the blue-eyed blond's concerned face. He extricated his arms from the all-encompassing hug he was in, managed to get himself sitting up, and then leaned on Takeru.  
  
"Go ahead," he murmured, his head resting on the other boy's shoulder.  
  
"Well, we came in here, and we found you bleeding on the floor, and Maria sobbing in a corner, so Jyou wrapped you up and Sora and Mimi are trying to get something out of Maria, and the rest of us are looking for anyone who may need help in here." Takeru raised Ken's face to look into his violet eyes. "I'm so glad you're all right. I don't know what I'd do if she had-"  
  
"Shh, it's all right, Take-chan. It's all right. I'm safe, and-" He suddenly slipped back into unconsciousness.  
  
***  
  
"Hello? Is somebody out there?" Taichi froze. He turned to Hikari, who also appeared stunned.  
  
"Could that be Gennai?" She shrugged her shoulders, but pointed forward.  
  
"He's that way, though. Probably imprisoned somewhere." They continued through the maze of dungeons.  
  
***  
  
"Ken! Ken! What happened to him?" Takeru was holding his love's head gingerly, and looking around frantically. Maria glanced up for a moment, but lost interest, resuming to her mourning. Jyou took Ken's pulse, and frowned.  
  
"He's in shock, I think. He's been through quite a lot, and I wouldn't blame him. He doesn't have a concussion or anything, so he'll wake up fine in a while." Takeru carefully arranged Ken so that the boy's head was resting in his lap.  
  
"All right, then I'll just wait here till he wakes up."  
  
***  
  
"Thank goodness you've found me; that witch locked me in here days ago." Gennai stood up, and walked over to Taichi, shaking the man's hand. "Incidentally, where's that blond boy? I'd expect you two to have gone together." Hikari took the oppurtunity to add her two cents.  
  
"We thought they'd get nothing done if they looked together. They'd probably find Maria's bedroom and-"  
  
"We weren't about to let you and Daisuke wander around alone!" Taichi protested. Hikari blushed, grinning.  
  
"Wonderful, you two, but we have to make sure that things follow their proper path now. Maria doesn't belong here, and must leave."  
  
***  
  
Maria glanced up and saw that old wise man enter with the six searchers. She felt the urge to hiss at them, but restrained herself. A moment later, Izumi Koushiro entered, carrying his stupid little computer. She knew what he'd been up to, and wished she could tear his eyes out. He'd done the equivalent of raping Chelsea, searching through the code that made her *her.* She didn't have a clue what made up Chelsea, and she was the girl's *mother!* She felt her maternal instincts rising for the sake of the computer program. She glanced at the nearest computer terminal, and muttered at it,  
  
"Chelsea, return to the real world. I've failed, but I'm going to take down at least one of them with me." The computer radiated grim satisfaction; the girl was angry about what had been done to her. Good. The awareness began to leave the computers, and Maria tensed. In a moment, she could spring on that redhead and try to kill him. Perhaps that stupid bug would stop her, but she could try...  
  
"Maria Byles. You have lost. Why can't you understand that?" She whirled around to face the old fool, Gennai.  
  
"It's not over until you give me one good reason why I shouldn't continue. You can make me leave the Digiworld, but only I can stop the snow."  
  
"Your parents, your sister, her husband, your two neices, and one nephew," Ken said from the corner of the room, pushing himself up from his recumbent position. "Seven reasons to stop this; They're being punished as much as the guilty." And Maria felt all will to continue leave her.  
  
"I have two things to do before I leave," she muttered. She walked to the window, and looked at the snow in a peculiar way. It stopped. "It will begin receding immediately, and it will be gone within the week." Then, she walked over to the wall, and depressed it with her hand. Her Digivice slid out, an item colored as the night. She looked at it, and threw it to the ground. The black shattered, and a normal Digivice remained. She picked it up, walked over to Ken, and handed it to him.  
  
"What's this?" he asked suspiciously, looking at it.  
  
"It is the Digivice meant for you. Gennai told me I had stolen the Digivice from one who would have received it, and that when he revealed his strength, I should give it to him." She reached into her pocket, and pulled out her crest. This she dropped, where the outer layer shattered, like the shell of an egg. "The Crest of Kindness. Only one who is truly kind can defeat a woman like me. Force would have broken me; reason and logic could not defeat my words. Only the show of kindness, the act of forgiving the me for killing you, could show me my folly. I am ready to go."  
  
***  
  
"As the snows recede from the warmer countries, and the world begins to enter its routine again, those responsible for it have been convicted in one of the quickest and most decisive trials in history. Maria Byles, acting CEO of Tetra, Inc., declared full responsibility for the weather fluctuations, which alone could not have convicted her. She had no proof that she had caused this. However, she admitted to being the second-in-command of Alexandra Bonjears, known as La Reine. She also confessed to over 75 different felonies, and hundreds of minor crimes. She was then sentenced to life without parole in the 1.5-minute deliberation period. In local news-" Taichi switched off the television, and grinned at Yamato. He snuggled up to his boyfriend, who returned the affection.  
  
"Ai shiteru, Yama-chan." Yamato smiled, draping one arm over Taichi's shoulders.  
  
"Ai shiteru, Tai-chan." They sat like this for another five minutes before Yamato looked down at his watch. "Weren't we suppsed to get to the restaurant half an hour ago?" Taichi started, and sat staight up.  
  
"God, Hikari's gonna kill me!" Yamato gave a slight smile.  
  
"Nah, she'll be too busy making out with Daisuke to notice anything. The only one I'd worry about is Sora." The two men hurried to get ready and get to the restaurant for a mundane dinner with the rest of the Digidestined. With Alexandra gone, and Maria incarcerated for her numerous crimes against humanity, the criminal organization collapsed, and Tetra, Inc. was taken over by Microsoft. And the Digidestined's lives finally returned to normal. Well...sort of.  
  
"Yamato! Get back here with my shirt!"  
  
***  
  
Finally! The end! I had fun writing it, and I hope you liked reading it (Geuss what? That means I'd like feedback.) I've been planning a sequel, but I'd like FEEDBACK first. Thanks, and so long! 


End file.
